


Stalled

by MistyDeath



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Coming Untouched, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Fixation, Shower Sex, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:35:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26553685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistyDeath/pseuds/MistyDeath
Summary: Cloud had been staring at the spot where Zack was working for the last twenty minutes.He figured he had maybe another ten in him before going to bother him.Because nobody deserved to look that hot, covered in sweat and glistening in the sun, without receiving some sort of appreciation. And Cloud had a lot to offer. A lot.
Relationships: Zack Fair/Cloud Strife
Kudos: 40





	Stalled

**Author's Note:**

> I told myself I would write something for Zack Fair week and I have. I am almost at the end of it, but here we go. A fic with the working Title "Zack Fair's Lips Do Things to Cloud". Not Beta'd.

Cloud had been staring at the spot where Zack was working for the last twenty minutes.

He figured he had maybe another ten in him before going to bother him.

Because nobody deserved to look that hot, covered in sweat and glistening in the sun, without receiving some sort of appreciation. And Cloud had a lot to offer. A lot.

They’d been in Gongaga for three days, a rare vacation offered up to Zack (and snuck in on his behalf for Cloud) in reward for completing a ridiculous mission two months ago. Initially Cloud had been pretty put off that Shrina would allow such a time gap, but Zack had sold him on the idea. It had been early spring when he’d finished. The weather had just turned shy of perfect, a cold breeze still making its way through Midgar and chilling the populace for a good few hours in the night. 

Cloud had, for better or worse, been swapped in for several shifts around the city. His coworkers were dropping like the weak southern children they were, complaining of numb feet and flus. The cadet had considered himself lucky to have missed the diseases plaguing his bunkmates. It had been cold, sure, but nothing exciting had happened. They were guard shifts, hours passing by standing in the cold with nothing to do. He’d desperately wished for some sort of commotion nearby to actually _do_ something with his training but the weeks had passed by in tandem.

Without his boyfriend to warm him up at night, Cloud had gotten fairly needy. Tossing and turning in the barracks at night, sore and up late texting him due to the time differences.

CStrife: _another night out on the town and another night with my back in knots_

He snuggled into his pillow some, rolling his shoulders against the heating pad he’d snagged from Engers. It burned between the cloth, but not in the right way.

ZFair: _poor baby chocobo putting in all the work and i can’t reward you :(_

His face was starting to feel as hot as the pad beneath his shoulders. It’d been a couple of weeks of this same shit and Cloud still couldn’t get him to knock off on the nickname. The coddling had started the second the shifts had piled up, and even if Cloud knew it was how Zack showed he cared, the name still rattled him.

CStrife: _fuck off. >:( _

CStrife _: I’m collecting for a better payday_

ZFair: _oooh ouch. Careful, don’t want to cancel out something you don’t even have yet_

Zfair: _might *forget* a night or two_

CStrife: _what ever will I do to make you remember_

He’d watched the message pending pop up and disappear a few times and had smiled to himself in the glow of the PHS. Zack was, without a doubt, coming up with some scheme for later. Cloud had already cashed in on the vacation, and anything that he could tease in the time leading up to it was becoming a competition between the two of them. Cloud had stretched out his legs some, discreetly checking around him to see if anyone was up still in case it got heated.

Just the thought of it had him rolling his hips up into the sheets covering him. The worst tease possible. Cloud wouldn’t enjoy the pain in the morning but orgasm had always loosened _something_ up, right?

ZFair: _send me a pic of your cold little face next time you’re on duty?_

Or Zack could just...be sweet. He blinked. 

CStrife: _I’m not allowed to take my helmet off, dumbass_

ZFair: _all the better to tease me with, then_

CStrife: _you’re a weird man, Fair_

Cloud had nonetheless made a note to take a photo the next morning to get him back in the early hours. 

ZFair: _good thing you’re just as weird. See you in a few days <3 _

\---

He’d read the conversation over and over again, waiting in the transport van. And it had been a wonderful few days. Filled with good food and touristy, gimmicky, lazy bullshit.

But Cloud had a Mission. 

Careful to not kneel in anything too suspicious, Cloud settled up behind the gorgeous gardener he’d been stalking for the last ten minutes. He wrapped an arm around the middle of the man’s stomach, petting the hard muscles beneath. Zack tensed up a moment, twitching away from Cloud’s fingers.

“Hey - I’m working here. Stop that,” he huffed. Did absolutely nothing against the mouth pressed to his neck. He positively leaned away, opening up the crook of it to Cloud. “It’s already hot enough out here I don’t need you adding to that.”

He settled a little further away, careful not to actually impede Zack from his work. It was hot. There was grass everywhere and dirt flying into the air around them. Cloud scrunched his nose up but continued mouthing at Zack’s neck, worrying the skin above the clavicle, dipping his tongue into the groove, collecting the salted flavour and shivering at the prospect. 

“I was already sweating through this thing, don’t make me have to take it off.”

“If you take your shirt off there’s going to be a problem,” Cloud muttered into Zack’s neck. He continued the assault on the bare patch of skin available, pressing his closed mouth against it. A quick inhale had him chubbed up against Zack’s back. Fuck his body for conditioning itself.

Zack laughed, still pulling away at the last batch of weeds in front of him. “Feels like _you’re_ the one with a problem, buddy.” He hummed, apparently disinterested in what Cloud feels like must be a furnace against him. It’s so hot out he might not even notice but Cloud definitely was not letting up. 

There was nobody near them in the humid sanctuary of a bungalow they had. Just him and Zack, slicked up against one another and covered in dirt. The blond considered this as he looked around, happy to be a hundred thirty pound mosquito attacking his boyfriend in the meantime. That was when Cloud spotted the outdoor shower. 

“Hmmm...are you done yet,” he tried for coy. Cloud could do coy. 

He emphasized the question with a slow thrust, happy that Zack had bent over more. Barely managed to catch his cock against his ass, and almost bit through his tongue at it. He reached for the man again and was denied as Zack fetched another. Cloud really wanted to kiss Zack on the face but he just - _wouldn’t_ \- face him.

“One more - _and_ there!” Zack didn’t move for a moment, and Cloud edged his hand over Zack’s hip. He got rolled onto his back for the effort as Zack hopped up on his feet and turned towards him.

“Gotta get a shower before we go in - don’t want to dirty the whole place up, yeah?”

Still in a daze, Cloud nodded, frustrated as Zack left his grip. He followed Zack around the corner towards the outdoor shower.

Zack had him pressed up against the stall before he could think. Nothing heated, just pinned. A thumb traced under his rib, one hand pressed into his shoulder. Cloud searched Zack’s face as he was held. “Any day now, Fair.”

He made space for the leg that pressed its way between his legs eagerly, and Zack leaned into it, face tilted into Cloud’s space.

He ate up the lips offered to him and pushed back the hair that fell into their faces. Cloud had him where he wanted him, greedy hands pressed into the back of his head. The blonde could suck face all day if Zack wanted. That was fine. Until he didn’t.

First one hand came up and pinned him to the stall. Then the other, hand cradling his wrist tenderly. Then Zack pulled back a fraction, forehead still pressed against his own and smiled at the soft whine it pulled out of Cloud.

“Ride my leg til you cum,” Zack said against his mouth, biting down on his lip, “and you can clean me up after.”

Cloud stared at him, silent as his soul threatened to leave his body in shame at the heat that gripped him. “W-what.” A thick, sweat slick thigh pushed up between his legs invitingly. 

“You heard me. Ride me.”

It was nearly boiling outside and Zack had him pinned to a wall, mouth insistent and teasing. “You wanted it so badly - come get it.” A bite on the lip, a soft kiss to cover it up, and another pull back. 

He struggled for a minute. A full minute where his dumb ass forgot who had Mako in them and who didn’t. A full minute of torture and staring down Mako eyes. It didn't work.

So Cloud jerked his hips and blushed even further at the onslaught of kisses that Zack gave him in response. Heat, there was so much _heat_. The mouth pressing into his own, tongue petting at the inside of his mouth, his tongue, an insistent pressure that Cloud’s own body knew far too well. It wasn’t enough - he couldn’t - he almost screamed into Zack’s smiling face as he continued to placate and plunder his mouth with soft, sucking kisses that roiled something fierce in his stomach. 

Zack’s hand traced hot trails up and down his shirt and Cloud groaned as he humped towards it. It was so hot. It was so tight and yet not enough when Zack shifted his leg a fraction. A steady answer to his weak, desperate attempts to come. He bit Zack back, anger and lust building in him as he huffed into the friction offered. Cloud’s only saving grace was the knowledge of what would come after, and that did him in, thighs shaking as his body rolled into the pleasure provided to him.

He fell apart in Zack’s arms, sweaty, moaning as his eyes blurred in and out of focus. Zack pulled back, a far too caring smile on his face. The fucker had destroyed him and he looked fine. Or as fine as he had before Cloud had lost his dignity against a shower stall like the sad cadet that he was.

“...do you wanna take that shower now?”

Zack hurried to undress them both, and laughed far too much at Cloud’s huffy attitude as he pulled at the mess he’d made. Cloud turned the shower on and shoved Zack in, letting out a yelp as he was pulled in alongside.

The shower was positively _freezing_ and Cloud almost cried at the initial weak splattering of water that hit their feet. He jumped back into Zack, bumped him against the wooden slats. “Cold?”

“Nn-n-no fucking shit it’s cold! You get in front of me if you think it’s so funny.”

“I thought you were made for this sort of thing,” Zack grinned at him, face teasing and lit up in a way that made Cloud realize he was trapped in a cubicle of ice water and a dangerous, _dangerous_ _man_. 

But Zack bent down before he could get a word in. Again. A chaste peck followed by a bottle of body wash thrust into his hand.

Hands wandered as they washed up, fingers trailed both annoying and delightful lines across scars. Zack had been in the middle of getting Cloud’s shoulders when the blond reached up and kissed him again, stopping everything.

Soft, warm, _plump_ lips pressed into his and Cloud forgot. Forgot the dirt smeared against his cheek, the sweat matted into Zack’s hair as he dug his hands into it. He titled his head up and fought for a taste.

Out of the corner of his eye he spotted Zack’s clavicle and trailed his hand up, teasing and light. Cloud pressed his thumb into the bruising he’d put there earlier and groaned at the way Zack gripped his ass in response. 

Zack gave him more than a playful squeeze, and Cloud squawked, batting his hand away.

“You said I was going to be cleaning you up. Now get down, Gaia knows I can’t reach your head from here.” He pointedly ignored the heated look that got him and dutifully grabbed a shampoo bottle. 

Zack pulled him under the water as he sat down with a sigh. Warmth cascaded over them, just chilled enough to combat the heat around them but nothing compared to earlier. He massaged some into his hand, eyes watching Zack's own pull at his hard cock. 

He let his hands wander, pushed and pulled through the strands and scrubbed a little harder than needed in spots he knew got Zack going. The older soldier pants against his abs and peppered them in kisses, breath coming out hot and ticklish against the skin there. Cloud’s hands worked automatically, eyes never leaving the sight below. Just as the other’s mouth trailed up toward his nipples Cloud pushed Zack back, hands pushing water through the suds and washing the dirt away.

“You’re no fun.” His eyes were closed, mouth turned down in a pout that had Cloud pushing two fingers into Zack’s immense pleasure in retaliation. 

Water still fell on them, rivulets rolling down the muscles of Zack’s stomach as he leaned back, sucking the fingers in. “No fun, _I’m_ the one that’s no fun - “ he pressed against Zack’s tongue “you’re the one that had me ride your fucking thigh ten seconds ago instead of letting me _fuck_ your ass you - “

Cloud saw, no _felt,_ the way Zack’s legs tensed up. The slick noises became louder as Zack’s hand flew over the pink head with practiced ease. Cloud’s eyes shifted between that and the hot mouth sucking his fingers like a vice, lips puckered and tongue sending down something _delightful_ to his own cock that was trying to catch up. 

His hand dropped from Zack's mouth first and squeezed over the other’s cock. Cloud felt a moan come out of him at the orgasm that followed, fist pumping tightly and then slowly through the aftershocks as Zack sighed. 

Cloud’s eyes were still fixated on his boyfriend’s slack mouth when he opened his eyes again. He considered Zack’s calm face and the mess made between his legs, water long stopped due to the time. 

“I still have to clean that up, don’t I.”

Zack didn’t respond for a moment, still slumped against the wall. 

“......if you really _want_ to, you can.”


End file.
